In the related art, in a game executed by an information processing apparatus, a multi-play technique for advancing a game in response to operations by a plurality of users may be known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5,600,205 discloses a multi-player game where a plurality of users divided into a plurality of groups play a battle against each other.
In the related art, improvement of a level of strategy that may be employed in a multi-player game may be desired. By improving the level of strategy that can be used in the multi-player game, for example, motivation for playing a game can be given to a plurality of users.